The Final Destination Theory
by sapphiresilver49
Summary: What happens when the characters of the Big Bang Theory survive a terrible accident and Death starts coming for them? This is my first fanfic. Please comment or review. OOC a little bit.
1. Accident

**I do not own the Big Bang theory. **

Chapter 1. Accident

The noon traffic was excellent considering it was Comic-con week. But when Penny drove to the turn that would take her to the interstate, there was a line of cars in one lane.

"Why are these people being stupidly slow, Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, Sheldon."

"Hey, instead of waiting, you should turn into that empty lane, and wait- Isn't that the turn lane for the interstate?" Leonard inquired.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling..."

"Screw the bad feeling. I want to get to Comic-con." Sheldon said.

"Ok, fine."

Penny POV

Why did I even say yes to driving? Oh, wait, that's 'cause I'm an idiot. An idiot for taking orders from Sheldon, since he criticized my driving skills the second we hit the road. At least I can 'lose' Sheldon in the middle of the Comic-con masses.

That's weird, no one is waiting to turn onto the interstate. And why did all the kids in other cars depict their cars smashing into each other?

I wait calmly for the other cars on the interstate to pass. And when there's an opening I turn onto the interstate.

_ Cars pass me even though I'm going eighty miles per hour. It's almost like I'm sitting still. One of the cars the passes me is a truck carrying a bunch of logs that look like they could fall off at any time. Even though they are restrained by two straps across the middle._

_ I see Howard's car pass ours, and I am distracted for a moment so I can wave at him. When I look back the logs have gotten loose, and are rolling very fast towards our car and countless others. I step on the gas, and get around the logs. Only to find other cars running into each other, blinded by a thick black smoke. _

_ "Penny, pull over! If we continue to drive, we will be killed! Howard pulled over and they are safe!" Sheldon cried._

_ He said that right around the time a tire bounced towards Bernadette and Stuart pushed her away. Stuart had just enough time to turn around and look, before the tire hit him in the face and knocked off his head. His head rolled to a stop by Bernadette, and she screamed._

_ Meanwhile my car stalled in the middle of the road. And a car hit the passenger's side, killing Leonard. Me and the others got out of the car quickly, and ran to Howard, Bernadette, and Raj. However, a car got to Howard before we could. As his blood splattered the person's vehicle, Bernadette screamed, "Nooo!"_

_I see Raj pull Bernadette to her feet, and begin to come towards us, when a rolling car begins to come towards them._

_ "Look out!"_

_ Raj has the sense to start running, but Bernadette just falls to her knees and lets the car roll over her. _

_"Coopaw! Leslie! Amy! Wun!" And that's all Kripke gets out before the semi runs over him and Leslie Winkle. Meanwhile Amy fell to the ground in pain._

_"Amy, what are you doing? Run!"_

_"I can't. My ankle's sprained. Go, Sheldon!"_

_ Sheldon then leaned down and gave Amy a farewell kiss before running to where Raj was. He didn't want to see Amy get run over by the same semi that got Leslie, and Kripke. _

_ The semi then crashed into another semi, and a door flew off and cut Raj in half. Then it hit the pavement behind him causing sparks that ignited a propane/gas tank. That explosion was the last thing Penny saw before nothingness._

"Penny, what are you doing? Turn already, so we can get there on time!" Sheldon said, seemingly alive.

"Wait, that crash didn't happen?"

"What crash?" Leonard said worriedly.

"I had a vision that all of us would be killed in a crash, if I made that turn!"

Two cars had come up behind Penny's, and started honking.

"I am not making that turn. I don't want to be killed, and I sure as heck don't want to see all of you get killed!"

With that statement, Penny shut off the engine, and got out of the car. The others followed suit.

"What's going on? Why are we just standing here?" Howard asked.

"Penny watches 'Final Destination' too much. She thought she had a 'vision' of an 'accident'" Sheldon said mockingly.

"Um, guys…" Amy started.

"Not now Amy" Sheldon said.

"I thought you guys might want to know that Penny was right."

The group then turned around and saw a horrifying sight. Tons of cars were on fire and many more were crushed. Police sirens began to wail in the distance…


	2. Interrogations

**I do not own the big bang theory characters or the final destination character. **

Chapter 2. Interrogations

Penny POV

"So let me get this straight," said the cop," You had a vision that you and several others would be in an accident. And you all would've been killed if you turned onto the interstate?"

"Yes." Penny said.

"And now the survivors of the crash are you, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Amy Farrah Fowler, Bernadette Rostenkowski, Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Koothrapali, Leslie Winkle, Barry Kripke, and Stuart…"

Stuart took this opportunity to speak up, "Um, can I please be excused? I have a job I need to get to…"

"Of, course. Go right ahead," said the cop.

Stuart exited the room, and many others started to make up excuses to leave as well.

"Hold it! I don't think you understand. I let him go since he is the owner of a store and he probably has stuff to do. And the rest of you have nothing to do, except answering my questions. Now, Ms. Penny, what caused the cars to crash?"

"I...I don't know. All I remember is the truck with logs lost it's logs, and the drivers in front of it were blinded by a thick black smoke."

"If you ask me, I think she watched too many scary movies," Sheldon said.

_A gunshot, blood splattering comic books. _

What was that? Another vision?

"Well, that is a valid hypothesis. Penny, who died first?" Leonard asked.

"Stuart. In the wreck, he was suppose to save Bernadette and get hit in the head by a tire in the process."

Stuart POV

I didn't want to leave the interrogation, because I wanted to hear what Penny had to say. But the person manning the store had an emergency and needed to go.

It was a pretty slow day, even by normal standards. And around 4:30, the door to the comic book store opens, and the bell tings.

"If you need any help, let me know," I say.

"Yes, I need your 'help'. This is a hold-up. Give me all your money, or," he pointed a gun in my face," you get a face full of lead."

"No."

"NO? Well, then..."

The person pulled the trigger.

Penny POV

"That's ridiculous! Like a tire could knock off a person's head," Sheldon said.

"Why did Stuart save me? Why wasn't it Howie?" Bernadette said.

"I don't know! I only know the accident details, not why they happened!"

"Um, it might interest you all to know this, but Stuart was just found dead from a gunshot to the head. Apparently, a person tried to rob his store and decided to kill Stuart." The cop said.

"Oh, no! It's starting. Leonard, you're next."

"It's nothing but a big, odd coincidence. I'm sure… I'm almost sure of it," Sheldon said, trying to convince himself.

"Coopaw, you sound like you're scared. Of course, I think this is all a bunch of baloney," Kripke said.

"Me too." Leslie agreed.

"Well, if you feel that way, you may leave the room and go back to your homes." The cop said. "In fact, I think you should all go home. I have all the details I need. But if any of you need to contact me, call the station and ask for Thomas Burke. I will try to help you in any way I can, since you saved my life." He then smiled and said, "Your car blocked mine from entering the interstate. If you hadn't, well, none of us would be here."


	3. Streetlights

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory. **

Chapter 3. Streetlights

Penny POV

The drive home was a long one, since I had to drive Sheldon, and Leonard. Amy had decided to go with Raj, Howard, and Bernadette. Leonard and Sheldon were still asking me how they died and in what order.

"I don't get how Penny saw me kiss Amy. Like I would ever give in to emotion and kiss her spur of the moment."

"I thought she stirred up feelings that you never knew you had?"

"I don't recall saying that."

"You didn't. You used different words."

"I didn't and that is the end of this discussion! And Penny slow down!"

"Why, we're all gonna die anyway. Why not all at once?" Leonard said.

"Why so gloomy?" I said.

"Because I know I'm the next to die. And there may be nothing I can do about it."

"Cheer up. You're not dying on my watch, not if I can help it."

We stopped at a stoplight, and I leaned over and kissed Leonard.

_A light flickers, then a loud crash. And a sickening splat, followed by puddles of blood everywhere._

"Penny! Penny!"

I feel a hand on my face. And the world comes into focus again.

"I'm fine. But you might want to stay away from light poles and streetlights."

"Why? Not unless…" Leonard eyes widened, "You saw a vision of my death?"

"Yes…"

"Did you see Stuart's?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why didn't you tell him?! You could've saved him!"

"Yeah, and now we can't get any comic books!" Sheldon agreed, putting his own interests first.

"I couldn't because he walked out the door the second I had the vision! Believe me, I would've warned him…I could've warned him." Then I started to cry.

* * *

Leonard POV

I didn't expect Penny to start crying, and I didn't expect the light to stay red all this time. And I certainly didn't expect it to be this dark already.

"Here, let me drive. You can't drive in this condition."

Penny nodded wordlessly and got out of the car. I mimicked her actions and walked over to the driver's side. The streetlight above me flickered, but I paid it no mind.

"Leonard! Stop! Don't go into the road! The streetlights gonna fall!"

I looked up and saw the pole falling fast toward me. I did the sensible thing, I got out of the way. It hit the ground in front of me, shattering it's bulb.

"Leonard! Are you ok?" Penny said, before she hugged me.

"Yes. Does this mean I'm safe now?"

"I think so, but if you're not, you're skipped for the time being."

"That's good, but- Who's next?"

"Howard."

* * *

Penny POV

_Sounds of someone tripping, and falling down the stairs. Sounds of nasty cracks and pops._

"Oh, no" I say. "We have to hurry to Howard's moms house!"

* * *

**Will they make it there in time? Or will they be too late?**


	4. Mother Knows Best

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory.**

Chapter. 4 Mother Knows Best

Howard POV

I am running ma's bath when I hear the phone ring. It's Leonard.

"What are you doing, Howard?"

"Running Ma's bath. Why?"

I hear Leonard telling this to someone else. Maybe Penny or Sheldon? Then I hear the phone being pass over to the person.

"Howard listen to me. Don't go up or down the stairs. Don't do anything that involves stairs. Do you understand?" Penny says.

"Why? I'm going somewhere with Bernadette. And I have to go downstairs when she gets here."

I hear the sound of a car door closing.

"In fact, Bernadette just pulled up. I have somewhere to be. Good-bye!"

"Wait! Don't you dare hang up on me! You are-"

I hung up, besides how could I 'avoid' stairs? I walk up and down them everyday. At work, to Sheldon's, at Ma's house, everywhere. It is an integral part of my life.

I hear Bernadette knocking at the door. I walk down the stairs to get the door for her.

But when I open the door, Sheldon, Penny, and Leonard are at the door.

"What did I tell you? Stay away from stairs!" Penny shouted.

"I would listen to her if I was you." Leonard said quietly.

"Why?"

"Leonard almost died, but he was saved thanks to Penny." Sheldon said.

"What?"

"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you, but you interrupted me." Penny took a deep breath, "I saw a vision of Leonard getting killed, but I managed to keep him from dying for the time being. Right after Leonard was saved, I had a vision of your death."

"Why me? Why not you, or Sheldon, or anyone!"

"Because you were supposed to die after Leonard in the wreck. And it goes in order of when we were supposed to be killed."

I knew Penny was right. But I didn't want to accept that I was the next one to die. But…

"HOWARD, IS MY BATH READY YET?"

"It is Ma!"

"THEN WHERE ARE MY OREOS?"

"Get them yourself, Ma! I am talking to my friends!"

"FINE!"

I hear big steps coming down the stairs, then an odd rubbing noise. And then big thumps coming faster and faster down the stairs. I go to the stairs to look up…

* * *

Penny POV

I didn't expect Howard to die like that. But, being crushed by your own mother?

"AAHH!"

I hear a scream and I look and I see Bernadette standing in the doorway, crying. I immediately run over to Bernadette to hug her, but…

_A car hits. A shower of blood. Time lapses. Someone slips. A loud crack. _

Oh, holy crap on a cracker. Already?


	5. Fast Cars

Tomasina: Thank you for reviewing.

**As usual, I do not own the Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Fast Cars

Bernadette POV

Howie died five hours ago, and the police are still holding us. They were only interrogating us, because they suspected fowl play in his death. But it didn't change a thing.

Howie was dead. He was crushed by his mother. The one person who could have saved Howie wasn't even apologizing, only making excuses.

"Why didn't you save Howie?"

"I tried but he didn't listen until it was too late. Listen, Bernadette, I feel for your loss, but you're next." Penny tried.

"Stop making excuses and stories. If anyone is the next to die it should be you, not me!"

"Look I know you're angry, but all of us should stick together if we want to survive." Leonard said, "It was a shock to all of us when we saw his mom roll over him like that."

"Ms. Penny, what did you say about having a vision of Howard's again?" The officer Thomas Burke asked.

"I…I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving! I'm leaving this all behind! Penny and her 'visions', Sheldon and the way he has to do things, and, ugh, I just can't stand it anymore!"

As I ran out the door, I didn't realize that the cop was following me. I didn't care anymore. I especially didn't care if I ever saw the group again, the only thing that mattered was avenging Howie.

* * *

Thomas POV

I didn't think the woman would be so upset that her friend didn't save Howard in time. That's why I tried to run after her, and get her to calm down.

"Miss! Miss!"

The woman, Bernadette I think her name was, got into her car and started to back out of her parking space. I stood on the sidewalk in hopes she would see me and stop before she left. As she pulled out of the driveway, I tripped on a rock and fell into the path of her car. I saw nothing but headlights...

* * *

Penny POV

Didn't Bernadette see Thomas trip? And if she did, why didn't she stop?

"Penny, I thought you said Bernadette was next?" Sheldon said.

"I thought so too, but now I remember…Thomas drove the car that killed Howard in the vision. Right after Howard was hit, the air bag hit Thomas and kinda broke his neck in two."

"So did you see anything for Thomas?"

"I don't know! I think so, but the vision didn't make any sense. It showed a car hitting something, a shower of blood, and someone cracking their skull."

"That just happened!"

Sirens began to wail and police officers came out of the building.

"What happened?" said one officer. Many others began to utter the words, oh my god.

I relayed the story to the officers, before checking to see if Bernadette was okay.

"Miss Rostenkowski is fine. She also said that she wasn't trying to hit him. But it seemed like the accelerator pedal got stuck."

"Is that so? The odds of that are extremely low, it's ridiculous." The old Sheldon had reappeared for a second. Then he transformed back into his mopey, scared little self with his next sentence. "But given our predicament. It is only logical."


	6. Confessions

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory.**

Chapter 6. Confessions

Penny POV

I couldn't believe what Sheldon just said. No one else could either. The cops just stood there and laughed, while us survivors just did nothing. We mourned the loss of another.

"Right, like a accelerator pedal would get stuck magically." A cop said, "You 'survivors' better go home before we hold you on charges for falsifying information."

"Bernadette, want to come with us?"

"No, I will be there in a little bit. I'm going home to have a shower, and then pack some clothes. Would it be alright if I stayed with you, Penny?"

"Yes, we need to stick together as much as we can."

I watched Bernadette walk to her car.

"Hey! Bernadette!" She turned around.

"Just be careful, when you take your shower." I yelled out to her.

"Okay, I will."

Bernadette POV

I can't believe I hit that nice police officer with my car! Now, I'm next to die. When it comes, I will gladly accept it. I thought I wanted vengeance, but that's not the answer. It never was…But I got it in the worst way possible. By killing a fellow survivor.

**"But now I remember, Thomas drove the car that killed Howard in the vision. Right after Howard was hit, the air bag hit Thomas and kinda broke his neck in two."** She remembered Penny saying after Thomas was killed.

I better take my shower and heed Penny's warning. Then maybe, just maybe, I can be at rest. But I still wonder, who will die after me?

* * *

Penny POV

I'm still thinking about Bernadette, all alone in her house. Maybe I better see to it she gets here in one piece…

* * *

Leonard POV

I feel sorry for Penny. She has to bear the burden of these visions, like Frodo and the Ring of power. AND find a way for us to survive. But with each death, I see nothing but sadness and pain in her eyes. Like she feels like each death is her fault, and she failed in saving them. But every time she looks at me, she has only a tiny speck of happiness in her eyes, then it is overwhelmed by the pain and suffering again.

"I'm going to go check on Bernadette, and make sure she gets here safely." I heard Penny say.

"Ok, call me if anything comes up."

"Ok, I will." Then Penny kissed me. It wasn't a be careful kiss, it was a sad kiss. Either way, she went out the door after that very brief kiss.

I decided to play a round of Mystic Warlords of Ka'A with Sheldon. I lost every game, very miserably. After my ninth loss, the phone rang. It was Penny.

"Bernadette's dead."

"What? How? I thought she would be safe with you there."

"Apparently not. In fact, I think Death counted on me being there."

"How?"

"I spilled the water that she slipped on in the bathroom." Penny was close to crying at this point. "She said, hopping in now. And I replied ok…Then, I heard this really loud crack. And when I went in to see if she was ok. I saw her lying there with her hair all soaked with her blood and part of the tub had her blood too!" Penny started crying harder. "I really thought I was helping her when I can over here. But I didn't think I would actually cause her death!"

I tried consoling her. "Penny, you couldn't have known. You-"

"You don't get it, Leonard! When I walked in she was still alive, barely, but still alive. And do you know want she said? She said the exact same thing as you. And then said, I can see Howard. He's waiting for me. Then she died."

"Well at least she's free now, and she's with the one she loves. And she don't have to worry over getting killed at any second now."

"Listen Leonard I have to go. I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up on me, before I could even reply. It made me wonder if she was keeping something from me…

Penny POV

I hated keeping things from him, but I didn't want his view of Bernadette to be tarnished.

**"Penny can I tell you something?"**

**"Sure, what is it?"**

** "When Howard was killed, I kinda wanted to kill you. Because I thought you could've saved him. And I was kinda jealous of what you and Leonard have. It really didn't help when you saved him, but not Howard. Howard, I never thought he wouldn't stop being a creep. Then he said I helped him stop being that guy. And that is when I truly gave him my heart. So you can understand why I wanted vengeance. But I forgive you. You couldn't have known what your visions meant. But…" Bernadette gasped," Howard! I see Howard! He's waiting for me." Then Bernadette closed her eyes and quietly died.**

Ever since then I haven't stopped crying, even to drive. One of my best friends and I watched her die. Now I know what Katniss Everdeen felt like when she comforted Rue as she died. I hope this is the last death that I will be witness to. I don't want to see my friends die like Bernadette did.

* * *

**Author's note: The epilogue may be taken down. And if anyone has an idea for a death, please PM me. I kinda got a case of writer's block. Thanks**


	7. Paintball and Elevators

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters. Please read and review. **

Chapter 7. Paintball and Elevators

Unknown POV

I watch Penny walk to her car, obviously devastated. And obviously not noticing the fact I was watching her. She was beautiful even though her face was wrought with tears. It made me sad to think, she was to be killed very gruesomely. But alas, I do not control the manner in which they die. I can only delay it. And with my generous glimpses, I hope she can delay it for as long as possible.

* * *

Sheldon POV

The probability that our accident was fate trying to do us in is one in twenty-two million. And the odds that death was still after us is impossible. But very likely, as is that four of us survivors has perished in unlikely accidents. And also, the odds of those particular accidents being fatal is next to nothing. Except for getting hit with a car.

My laptop does it's little annoying ring when someone Skype's me. People never learn that I don't like it when they Skype me. But it turns out, the person Skyping me is none other than Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hello, Sheldon."

"Hello, Amy. What is the meaning of this conversation?"

"I was checking to see if you were still alive, and you are."

"I miss you." The words were out of his mouth before he could reclaim them.

"I miss you too, Sheldon."

"I don't think I've ever had these feelings before, Amy." My heart was pounding, and I felt a desire for Amy. "Amy, what are you doing this evening?"

"Nothing. And I thought tonight was Halo night?"

"Screw it. I will be there in an hour."

* * *

Amy POV

Was Sheldon finally ready to initiate coitus? If so, why? I ain't complaining, since this will be the first time for physical intimacy for both of us.

My cell phone rings. It's Leslie Winkle.

"Hello?" I asked shocked that Leslie knew my phone number and was actually calling me.

"Amy, is Penny there?"

"No, she doesn't live in my apartment building. She's at Leonard's and Sheldon's. Why?"

"Well, after seeing the news about Bernadette, I-"

"Wait, back up. Bernadette is dead? When did this happen?"

"Yes, apparently she slipped and fell, and cracked her skull."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yep, that's why I was calling. I was wanting to tell Penny that I believe her. And I wanted to know who was next."

"I don't know, but let me call a meeting at my apartment, since Sheldon is on his way here. Let's see will eight O'clock be okay for you?"

"Yes, it will. See you then." Then Leslie hung up.

Now to call a meeting to see who is next. First to tell Sheldon…

* * *

Kripke POV

_Meeting at my apartment at 8- Amy_

What was all this nonsense? Did they all start to believe that baloney about Death coming for the lives that were supposed to be his? I for one do not believe this. I will not go. Instead I will go the paintball course. And there I will kick major arse.

* * *

Penny POV

_The sound of a paintball firing. A loud snap and falling towards the ground._

Whose death is this? It sure is complicated, unless it's two different deaths. Then who died so closely together? Wait a second….

Leslie POV

It takes forty-five minutes to drive to Amy's apartment complex. And an even longer walk up the stairs, well at least they have an elevator.

* * *

Kripke POV

Well, so much for victory. My gun just jammed when I tried to shoot it. I'll just lay it against the wall of this shed and surrender for once. All because of one stupid paintball.

* * *

Unknown POV

The paintball gun falls and for one second is pointed at Kripke's eye. In that one second, the gun is unjams and shoots the paintball.

Meanwhile, Leslie Winkle gets on the elevator at Amy's apartment complex. She ignores the flickering lights and pushes the button for Amy's floor. The elevator starts it slow ascent to the floor. The elevator creaks and groans louder and louder. Then finally, the elevator cords start snapping. In the elevator, Leslie becomes aware that the elevator is malfunctioning and as she looks at the ceiling with concern, the last elevator cord snaps. She utters one blood-curdling scream before she begins her death descent.


	8. Lover's Farewell

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters.**

**Fyi: the last survivors left are: Penny, Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, and Raj. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8. Lover's Farewell

Penny POV

"What was that?" I asked Amy.

"I don't know. It sounded like a scream to me."

"But who would be screaming?"

Just then the door opened and in came Leonard and Sheldon. Leonard sat down on the couch, while Sheldon headed straight for the phone.

"Leonard, what's wrong?"

"There was a news report about Kripke being killed by a stray paintball."

"Oh my gosh. Leslie's next."

"But wait there's more."

"How can there be more?" Amy asked.

"I saw Leslie step into the elevator by herself, then the elevator sort of malfunctioned."

"What do you mean by malfunctioned?" asked Amy.

"The elevator supports snapped."

"Ok, thank you." Sheldon said into the phone as he hung it up.

"Who were you calling?"

"The police to give them the details of Leslie's accident."

"Shouldn't we tell Raj what happened?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Raj said coming in the door.

"Leslie and Kripke are dead." Sheldon said deadpanned. "You're next, Raj."

"Wait, Raj isn't next. Amy is." I said.

"Penny, don't tell me Amy is next. You didn't say that at the police station."

"Yes, she did Sheldon! You just in denial." Leonard tried.

"Denial? Why would I be in denial? I know what she said! And she said Raj would be next!" Sheldon shouted.

_A gunshot, someone falls to their knees. The sound of someone crying._

Luckily, I think I know what this one means, but I don't have that long to prevent it.

"Sheldon, calm down," I say in a soothing voice. "Amy won't get killed if you calm down NOW!"

"No, I won't! And don't tell me otherwise Penny!" Sheldon then pulls out a gun from a small pocket inside his jacket. He points it at me. "My reasoning is this: you are the cause of all this trouble Penny! If it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening! And my conclusion is if you are out of the picture, then all of this will stop." Sheldon bows his head, and says in a whisper-like voice, "I am Homo Novus, I have to make these kind of decisions."

"Where did you get a gun, Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"I'm from Texas! Its common to have one, and don't change the subject Leonard! You know that your girlfriend is the cause. It's only logical that we get rid of her."

"You're crazy!" Raj shouted.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested."

"Sheldon, this has gone too far. Put down the gun and let's talk about it." Amy tried.

"No! I am Homo Novus! You answer to me! I make the decisions! You mortals are supposed to do my bidding! Now, silence!"

Sheldon took careful aim and shot. I closed my eyes, thinking that shocking sight would be the last thing I saw. But something pushed me to the floor. I open my eyes. Amy Farrah Fowler is standing exactly where I stood, only there is a little red spot growing larger and larger on her shirt directly over her heart.

* * *

Sheldon POV

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Penny was the one that was supposed to be hit, not Amy! Amy…How could you? You were my trusted companion to my Doctor Who…

Amy sinks to her knees, her white blouse devoured by the red of the growing bloodstain. I find myself throwing down the gun, and running the two feet to her. And falling to my knees so I can hold her, and hoping that this nothing but a bad dream. That I will wake up and find a video message invite from Amy, or maybe even in her bed. But, alas, I know this not to be true. That this is very real, and Amy Farrah Fowler is dying in my arms.

"Amy…" I look at her paling face and I, Sheldon Cooper, begin to cry.

"Don't cry, Sheldon. Even though I have never seen you cry, I hate it when you cry." She took a rattling breath and shakily raised her right arm. She then stroked my cheek, and said, "Sheldon, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to shoot me, but… I wish we had a little more time together. I wish I could turn back time and do a lot of things differently. Like…"

I put my right pointer finger against her lips and said, "Amy, shhh. Save your strength." Then I kissed her, and it was like it was only me and Amy in the entire universe. I forgot Raj and the others were in the room, I forgot a lot of things. But the only thing I didn't forget was: I love Amy Farrah Fowler. But it didn't last, I felt her arm fall and knew she was in her final moments. I pried my lips from hers, and looked at her beautiful brown eyes one last time.

"Sheldon…" Amy said, then the light went out of her eyes, and I knew Amy was dead. And I was her killer. I clutched her closer, and cried even harder.

"Sheldon, sweetie, you have to let her go now."

Who is that? Penny?

"I understand what you're going through."

Like Penny could understand! She didn't kill the love of her life!

"Sheldon…" Then the blonde hugged me, "I understand. Just let it all out."

Penny POV

Poor Sheldon…he must be devastated. But why did Amy push me down like that? And a wound like that shouldn't have killed her. Then again, it was her turn. "Penny…I'm so sorry. I- "

"That's alright Sheldon. I forgive you." I tell him.

* * *

A/N: **sorry if i disappointed with Amy's death, but i wanted to show Sheldon's feelings toward Amy. Please review!**


	9. Cliffhangers

**Sorry for the late update, but here it is...**

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Cliffhangers

Penny POV

We held Amy's funeral a week after she died. None of us said how or why she died. We decided to call it a tragic accident and leave it at that. Since then, Sheldon has been quiet and sad. No one tries to talk to him and he doesn't try to talk to us. I feel sorry for him. He found out how much Amy loved him and he repaid her by putting a bullet in her heart. In other words, literally breaking her heart.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust…"

That line was all I remember of her funeral, that and the tears shed. Leonard kept me in a hug-like embrace all throughout. And I never thought Raj would stop drinking… But then again, this was the only funeral we had been to for one of our friends.

"Penny?"

I look up and see that Sheldon has finally decided to talk.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I…Penny when do I finally die?"

I'm shocked. I didn't expect him to ask that. And I feel bad, since I don't have a clue when he dies.

"I don't know…"

Sheldon hung his head, "Penny, please. I want to see Amy again so…when will it happen? That way I won't try to avoid it. In fact, I'll welcome it with open arms."

"Oh, Sheldon…" then I stepped away from Leonard and hugged him. "that's sweet in a…. Gruesome way, but that's what you want…"

I don't think I'll tell him about the end of the vision again. Because I truly don't know if he dies or not. I think he did but…

"Penny, who was the next death?" Leonard asked. "I mean, it was a little unclear after the whole Amy incident."

I can feel Sheldon tense up and I hug him tighter. "Raj, but I haven't had his death clue yet. Maybe this is a bit of a break. Maybe we should just start being thankful for the days we have left."

Raj comes over to us with a beer in his hand, "So it's true then? I am the next to die?" he says in a low, slurred voice.

I step out of the hug with Sheldon to answer, "Yes, I'm sorry Raj."

"That's ok. I can live with it." Raj starts to walk away, "I guess I'll go drown my sorrows at some club or something. It was nice being your friends."

"Raj," Leonard says. "Don't give up so easily. Come back to the apartment with us."

"No, I don't think so… If I was meant to die with friends, then I would've died a long time ago." Raj looked at me and smiled sadly. Then walked away.

Leonard started to follow him, but Sheldon stopped him, "No. Raj made his choice. We have to respect his wishes."

"You're right. But I'm worried about Raj. He just so accepting of his fate, and we don't even know what it is yet." Leonard said.

_Raj! Raj! Don't do it! A figure falls. The sound of bones snapping and crunching._

"Well now we do." I looked at Sheldon and Leonard warily. "Raj is going to commit suicide."

* * *

Raj POV

I didn't want to stick with Sheldon and them after what I was told. I didn't want them to see me die or even try to stop it. Because it might come back around to get me the second time.

I guess I overreacted but…I don't know. I guess I'll go to the Cheesecake Factory for a drink and figure out how to deal. Wait- that might be depressing since a lot of the gang is dead… Well, I guess I could go to the beach cliffs and just chill for a little bit. It may help my mind relax for a little bit and just reminisce about the good old days with the gang and everyone, before… Well my time runs out.

* * *

Leonard POV

The second Penny said that, me, Sheldon, and Penny sprinted for the car. Raj committing suicide? This was a little hard to believe.

"Where did you see him jump?" Sheldon asked Penny.

"I don't know! I just saw cliffs and that's it! That and his bones popping through his skin!"

Leonard pushed down harder on the accelerator, making the gauge move to ninety miles per hour. Sheldon didn't protest, but I kinda figured he would just for habit's sake.

I don't know how long we drove, only that it was nighttime by the time we found Raj's cliff. Only Raj was nowhere to be found. Were we too late? Penny is the first one to hop out of the car. Sheldon and I followed when I turned off the engine.

"This is the place, but- Where's Raj?" Penny shrieks.

"I don't know…I don't know." I said trying to console Penny who seems on the verge of insanity. I start to hug her but… Penny looks at something over my shoulder and runs out of my embrace.

"Penny?" Sheldon asks also seeing her sudden movement.

I turn around and see headlights…of Raj's car.

No! This can't happen…another death might push Penny over the edge and leave her shattered. All because she saw another friend die and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

Penny POV

The second I saw those headlights, my heart sank. But I didn't lose hope, I might still be able to save Raj… If he wants it.

"Raj!"

I saw him stop the car and get out of it.. Right by the cliff's edge. I ran to him and hugged him. Only he didn't hug me back.

"Penny…" He said slowly and almost silently. "Is it time?"

"Yes…" I said equally as quiet. I started to cry, "Raj…I'm so sorry."

"That's ok." He kissed me and my tears ceased for a short minute. "Penny…Can you push me over the edge? I don't have the strength to jump myself… So will you push me?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. Put up my arms and pushed.

"I love you, Penny. I love you, Bernadette. I love you, Howard." These were the last words I heard him say before the loud crack that signaled the end of Rajesh Koothrapali's life.


	10. Indecision

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters. **

* * *

Chapter 10. Indecision

Sheldon POV

Stuart was killed by a Robber's gunshot.

Leonard was almost crushed by a streetlamp but Penny saved him.

Howard was crushed by his mother.

The police officer Thomas Burke was hit by Bernadette's car and was instantly killed.

Bernadette slipped and fell on the bathtub and cracked her skull.

Kripke was killed when a paintball when through his eye.

Leslie was trapped in the elevator and ended up getting mangled.

Amy…I killed Amy….

Raj was pushed off the cliff by Penny.

All my friends, who's next. Me or Penny? Or do we both get killed at the same time? And what about Leonard? If me and Penny are killed, what happens to Leonard? DO he get killed as well? Or does it end when we are killed, with Leonard as the only survivor?

I have too many questions…with not enough answers. Penny doesn't even know who dies next. And we are to rely on her visions? Well, one thing is for sure, Penny is the next to die. Penny, then me, then Leonard again.

Penny has started to stay in mine and Leonard's apartment. She keeps going to work even though she is next and may suffer an untimely demise on her way to work. Leonard also continues to work despite mine and Penny's protests.

Meanwhile, I have handed in a letter of resignation and have stopped communicating with the outside world, except for trips to the grocery store. I thought the other two would follow my example, but it was no use.

I have been researching other phenomena that involves a group of people surviving a tragedy, then later on dying mysteriously one by one. But the only thing I can find are summaries on the Final Destination films. And it seems that people can survive numerous deaths but, it always manages to catch it's victims. Every single time.

_A burner is left on. A bottle of grease falls on the flame. A huge explosion. Penny lays there, burnt to a crisp._

No! Not me! Penny is supposed to have the visions, not me! Well too late now, I have to save Penny.

I pick up my iPhone and dial Penny.

"Hello? Sheldon, I'm at work. This better be an emergency."

"IT is! Penny come home now! Just walk out the door, and come home!." I start to cry, I finally know how Penny felt after a vision. "Please… Please, just listen to me. You're in danger."

"Sheldon, what's wrong? Just tell me."

"I had a vision of your death. A burner's flame… A bottle of grease falls on the flame… An explosion….You burn to a crisp…."

"Oh my gosh. Wait- It got the whole restaurant?"

"I think so, but-" Penny cut me off.

"Sheldon! I have to save everyone! There are little kids and families here! Do you know how many little kids are here?"

"Penny! Don't! That's what Death wants! I will come down there myself after grabbing Leonard. So see me in thirty minutes!" then I pushed the 'End Call' button and ran out the door. As I was running down the stairs, I called Leonard. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sheldon, I'm at work. You'll have to wait til I get home."

"Please, it's about Penny! Penny's in danger!"

"No she isn't Sheldon! She just went to work, she'll be fine."

"Leonard, I'm picking you up in ten minutes whether you want to or not. Penny is the next one to get killed. I'll explain everything when I get there." I hit the 'End Call' button again. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

* * *

Penny POV

Sheldon must be going back to his bat-crap crazy ways. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him to just give up.

_A huge explosion. Flames erupt everywhere. Sheldon is scattered around in bits and pieces. Another flash, then nothing. _

I should stop him from coming here, but I don't want to have him worry about me. I don't want him to think I'm just giving up on life.

I tell a waitress, "I'm going to take my break outside."

* * *

Leonard POV

Sheldon just cut me off. I don't know what he doing, but what does it have to do with my girlfriend? Unless…

_A bottle of grease falls on the open flame. It explodes and lights the kitchen on fire. Penny walks in and is promptly trapped by the flames. It lights her on fire as she screams. Sheldon is outside pounding on the door, to no avail. Meanwhile, the fire has spread to the dining area, patrons scream and run outside to escape. No one tries to help Sheldon. Soon the dining area is emptied and Sheldon is the only one left in the dining area. He gives up trying to save Penny, but the fire has reached the rest of the oil. There is another, bigger explosion and Sheldon is blasted into bits and pieces. I have only just arrived, when a stray knife comes for me._

Whoa, what was that? Is this a vision? I thought Penny would be the one to get this vision. So, if Sheldon called me about Penny being in danger… He must've had the same vision. He must want to save her, but he'll get killed. All of us will. So what do I do? I can't call him back, he'll just scream at me about saving Penny. I could call Penny, but she would think Sheldon got to me. I guess I could call her, but what good will it do? She'll still die and so will Sheldon. I have no choice, I have to go to the restaurant and keep Penny away from the kitchen. And keep Sheldon away from entering the restaurant. If I die, then at least I know it was for the good of my girlfriend's life.

* * *

**Next chapter: The Cheesecake Factory. **


	11. The Cheesecake Factory

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters. **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 11. The Cheesecake Factory

Sheldon POV

I arrive at Caltech and find Leonard waiting for me at the entrance.

"Sheldon, get out of the car and let me go get Penny." Leonard yells.

This miscreant doesn't realize how much precious time Penny has left.

"Leonard, just get in the car and let's get down there already!"

He finally obeyed and no sooner then when he got in, I 'floored' it.

"What was your vision about?" asked Leonard.

How did Leonard know? Unless…

"I'm guessing you had one too?" I say trying to be sneaky.

"Yes, and I want you to stay in the car when I go get Penny." I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "Sheldon, just stay in the car and you won't get killed! It's what Death wants! Don't you get it? All three of us will be in one place, so it would be the perfect opportunity to kill us all."

It makes sense, but… I get the feeling no matter what we try… One of us will end up dead. Not Penny… As long as it's not Penny…

We get to the Cheesecake Factory ten minutes later. And the first thing I see is Penny standing outside. I park and walk over to her.

"I told you not to come! And why is Leonard here?"

"That's not the point… You have to leave here with us." I tell her.

Leonard chooses this point to grab me and Penny, and tow us towards the car. Very roughly, I may add. I didn't realize he had that much strength for being so small.

"Ok, let's talk in the car. It's safer in the car." Leonard said.

I pull away from his grasp, "Leonard calm down! It's only a small fire that mainly takes the kitchen, not the whole diner. So calm down!"

Penny stopped walking as well, "I saw an explosion, not a fire. Why would your vision be different than mine?"

I start to reply when Leonard cuts me off, "It's not. They're both the same, or rather, they both will happen… Which is why we need to get in the car now!"

Me and Penny just stare at Leonard, who seems to take the hint that he needs to explain a little more. "Well… In my vision, Penny was trapped in the kitchen and burned to death. And Sheldon… You were blown to bits. And I was mutilated by a knife."

Everyone? But I thought it could only be one by one….

"There are children in there, Leonard!..."

"I no but,-"

Penny ran off towards the front doors, with Leonard in close pursuit.

* * *

Leonard POV

I can't lose Penny! Not in this way! She saved my life, now I'm going to return the favor. I do what I never thought I would ever do. I jumped and tried to trip Penny, which succeeded. However she fell into the door and the force of it knocked her out. At least it didn't kill her, so that's a plus. Bad news: I can see people running around in the restaurant and it look like something is on fire. Penny just avoided her fate… Now it's Sheldon next. I carry Penny back to the car, while Sheldon stares on in bewilderment.

"Leonard… What's happening?"

Man! Sheldon can be such a dumbass sometimes.

"Sheldon get in the car! NOW!"

I hear the final explosion that should've blown Sheldon to bits had he been in there. And I drop Penny to stand in front of Sheldon. I see a flash of silver and metal.

* * *

Sheldon POV

Leonard… you saved me… And you were beheaded for it… Penny's next again, because of your stupid sacrifice! I was willing to die, to die for Penny's happiness. Well, I swear Leonard, I will keep her happy and keep her safe. You can rest easy… everyone can…

Penny starts to stir and I take her hand as I slowly start to cry.

"Sheldon? We're still alive? But where's Leonard?" She asks oblivious to the blood on her and my clothes.

I didn't want to show her, but… it's better to be honest than deceitful if I will stay with her for the rest of our days. I pointed to Leonard's still bleeding corpse. Penny didn't even blink an eye, but she did start crying. I hugged her, and would not stop hugging her until she told me to.

"It's ok… Everything will be ok."

* * *

**Please review! And i apologize for this chapter being so short**


	12. Ending 1- Soft Kitty

**Ok, now there seven different endings to this. That's right, seven. So that means you can decide which ones real and which ones are not. I will post these one at a time, so no one will get confused. And now, i present Ending 1. Soft Kitty**

** (I do not own any aspects of the Big Bang Theory)**

**Please Read And Review!**

* * *

End 1of 7. Soft Kitty

Penny POV

_"It's ok… Everything will be ok." Sheldon says._

_I look at him and ask, "You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_A traffic accident. A loud explosion. Nothingness._

_I disregard the vision. We've earned a break. _

_"Do you want me to drive Penny?"_

_"Yeah, sure… why not?"_

_I really didn't care, all I thought about was how me and Sheldon were the only ones left now. Maybe we can take a break now._

_"Penny, you really need to check your engine. The check engine light is really bugging me." _

_ "Sheldon, you need to lighten up. It's not going to lead to our death or anything. If it does… well, that'll be a shock." _

_ Sheldon nods and doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. I know he doesn't believe me. _

_ Up ahead a car comes forward, obviously driving the wrong way. I tell Sheldon to drive around it and he narrowly avoids the car. However the car behind us was not so lucky and it flipped into the backend of my car. Instant explosion I feel Sheldon's hand, as I become nothingness._

I jolt upright in bed, screaming my head off. It was a dream? But how? That was so real, how can it not have happened?

I feel a person's arms around me and something stroking my hair. "Shh, it's ok Penny," Leonard says in a hushed tone. "It didn't happen… Shh"

"But you… and Sheldon… and everyone! They died and I could do nothing about it! Nothing!" I sobbed into Leonard's arm.

"Shh, it wasn't us. It probably would've if Sheldon hadn't gotten sick and wanted us to take care of him."

"But, But…"

"Shh, before Sheldon comes in here and declares a violation of the Roommate Agreement. Now try to get some sleep. Ok?"

I snuggle into his arms, "Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me Soft Kitty?"

"Of course. _Soft Kitty, warm kitty. Little ball of fur."_

I feel my eyelids get droopy and I start to lose consciousness. I stay awake long enough to hear the completion of the song.

"_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty purr, purr, purr."_


	13. Ending 2- New Disaster

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters. **

* * *

End 2 of 7

New Disaster

Penny POV

That was one year ago. And ever since Sheldon has become my everything… He helps me avoid an untimely death and vice versa. We have had complete bliss. Then he was taken from me… by a ceiling fan. I never expected that harmless thing to do that much damage. So now, I'm on my own. Someone once told me that of the many things I would do, I would do the most good. So now, I try to see if any more disasters will occur… so far it hasn't worked out. Even though I'm dodging my death on a daily basis now, I want to help people avoid what me and my deceased friends went through. At the cost of my own life… I will help do the most good.

_A bridge collapsing. Many cars plunge into the dark abyss that is the ocean. No survivors…_

But I will not anyone else suffer. Not if I can help it. This is what I live for now.


End file.
